


What He Can

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte doesn't sleep very well away from home, he can tell. </p>
<p>(For the finale prompt, 'Sleep.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Can

Charlotte doesn't sleep very well away from home, he can tell.   
  
She tosses, turns, kicks, and wrinkles whatever pallet he has made for them, but even if he does not acknowledge it, she wakes in the morning with twigs in her hair – an obvious creation of unrest. He doesn't know what it is about. Danny, maybe, a sickly kid, the brother whose death he is responsible for. Once or twice, Miles mentioned the level of responsibility placed on her shoulders, how Rachel designated Charlotte her brother's keeper from an early age.  
  
It could be anxiousness, too, still unaccustomed to living outside the Monroe Republic. Not that it exists anymore. They forget how young she is sometimes. She is no longer the wide-eyed girl – their blue opening with any emotion like a wave in the sea – he saved those months ago.   
  
That is why he makes her bed every night, wherever they are, as if he can do it better than she can. That is why he distantly encourages her to rest at the best times, when enough creatures are out to sing her a lullaby.   
  
He has realized that he cannot sleep when Charlotte can't. So, he does what he can.


End file.
